1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game device whereby a main character on a game screen is caused to undertake simulated experiences in place of the player (role-playing games), and to a character relationship level display method in such a video game and a readable storage medium storing a character relationship level display program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As role-playing games wherein a player is able to cause a main character on a game screen to undertake simulated experiences, there are known training-style games wherein a main character develops whilst repeatedly engaging in contents with opponent character in a variety of scenes. Moreover, there are also known games wherein individual characteristics are imparted to the main character by differential allocation of abilities of plural types from overall ability values.
However, in the aforementioned training-style game, although the various abilities of the main character are increased as the main character competes with the opponent characters, the factors in the development of the character""s abilities depend solely on the state of the competition with the opponent character, and hence the same results are always obtained, thereby detracting from the interest of the game. Moreover, if the various abilities are set for the main character by being allocated differentially, then a character simply having abilities set according to the instructions of the player is obtained, and hence there is little variation and the game loses interest for the player.
The present invention was devised with the foregoing in view, an object thereof being to provide a video game device, a character relationship level display method for the video game, and a readable storage medium storing a character relationship level display program, whereby a highly interesting game can be executed by enabling a main character to be trained by the player in a strategic manner.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, a first aspect of the present invention is a video game device for implementing a game wherein a main character displayed on a monitor is caused to approach training target values by performing actions corresponding to instructions from an operating member, in such a manner that the relationship levels between the main character and a plurality of other characters appearing in the game change according to the actions performed by the main character, and these relationship levels affect the training of the main character, comprising: list display means for displaying the main character and the respective other characters on the monitor, such that they are respectively identifiable; and relationship level display means for displaying the relationship levels in correspondence with the displayed main character and other characters.
A third and fifth aspect of the present invention, are a character relationship level display method and a readable storage medium storing a character relationship level display program for a video game wherein a main character displayed on a monitor is caused to approach training target values by performing actions corresponding to instructions from an operating member, in such a manner that the relationship levels between the main character and a plurality of other characters appearing in the game change according to the actions performed by the main character, and these relationship levels affect the training of the main character, comprising the steps of: displaying the main character and the respective other characters in a list on the monitor, such that they are respectively identifiable; and displaying the relationship levels in correspondence with the displayed main character and other characters.
According to this composition and method, the main character and the respective other characters are displayed in a list on a monitor in an identifiable manner, and the relationship levels between the displayed main character and the respective other characters are displayed in correspondence with the main character and respective other characters. Therefore, a player is able to train the main character in a strategic manner by confirming the relationship values between the main character and the respective other characters displayed on the monitor, and hence the interest generated by the game is increased.
For example, if the evaluation of an other character who is a major league or minor league manager is low, then the main character is unlikely to be a starting member in a game, and will not be able to be promoted to a major league team, and consequently, thereafter, the main character can be made to undertake actions in such a manner that he or she receives a high evaluation from the minor league manager. Moreover, if the evaluation from an other character who is a team mate is low, then the main character will be less likely to be able to practice together with that character, or to receive advice from that character, and consequently, thereafter, the main character can be made to undertake actions in such a manner that he or she receives a high evaluation from the team mate.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description along with the accompanied drawings.